The Way Things Used to Be
by charliesangels333
Summary: Miley is starting her new tour as hannah montana with . . . Mikayla? And what happen when Jake Ryan comes back to stir things up between these princesses of pop? Rated T cause stuff is bound to go down!Or Romance could be stirred up P R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana, but I wish I could be on it!!! Drama Queen for Ever!!!

Prolouge:

'_Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!' _screamed the huge audience who all came to see their favorite pop star. Hannah Montana had just gotten done with her second to last song and now it was time for her least favorite part: the end. As she stepped back to the microphone the crowd went wild. Everyone one was jumping up and down, screaming and having a good time . . . well all except for one girl who tonight decided to wear her lime green wig. Yes Hannah infamous fashion rebel of a friend Lola Lufnangal.

"Hey Mike Stanley!!! Get over gangster but over here. Hannah's backup dancers with **NEVER** give you their numbers okay!! We are here to support our friend!!!" yelled Lola to another member of Hannah's entourage Mike Stanley. Tonight he wore more "bling" than both of his best friends combined. "Especially cause you are extremely immature!"

"Am not Lola!!! You are just angry because Kelly Clarkson didn't show up!!! I swear you are never going to get over your little obsessions will you!!!" he screamed back. He turned on his new custom Nike sneakers and walked off towards the snack table.

'_He can be so infuriating!'_ she thought. But as always, she walked over and apologized. When Oliver was angry he would have more hissy fits than when She and Miley were PMSing. Oh yeah she almost forgot. She wasn't supposed to use their real names until they got back home. Yeah if any you didn't know my best friend is Hannah Montana and Mike Stanley, no matter how much I'd rather not admit it. But we are all in on a secret that would make Madonna's illegal adoption look like a boring piece of filler news. My real name is Lilly Truscott and in real life I have two friends who are named Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken. Made the connection yet? Yes I only have two best friends which could only mean . . . they are the same people! Cool right?

Hannah grabbed the mike, "Hey everyone I know you were expecting me to do a solo but I wanted to give someone a chance to be in the spotlight too. Mikayla get your butt up here!!! Mikayla and the Jonas brothers will be preforming "We got the party with us!" '_No matter how much I hate you Micockroach!_' she thought. The battle of the Divas has begun! . . . but only one will come out on top . . .

**Okay I know kinda boring but now that I've got the obvious stuff out of the way I can start writing a real story . . . I hope. I am not really that good at lease so if anyone has any plot ideas that would be great. This is going to be a Jakayla story so run with it! Ttyl.**

**1/3 of the charlies angels(we are three people who use the same name) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!! This is the 2****nd**** of the 3 angels. I hope you like the first chapter. It's kinda long but it's gonna turn into something juicy pretty soon…..**

"Lilly, if I **EVER** have to sing with that two-faced tone-deaf toad again, I will strangle that little witch!" Miley said exasperated.

She was so busy discussing the perils of her double life that she didn't even notice Smokin' Oken glide through the front door.

"Hello ladies!" Oliver said, plopping down on the couch next to Lilly.

"How can you be so happy? Were you totally blind at yesterday's concert?" Miley screamed, her eyes practically exploding out of her head.

"Hey Bud! Keep it down! Or I'll make you share your bathroom with Jackson again! And if you don't wanna be wiping your face with boxers again, you'd best keep it down!" Dad hollered.

"Sorry Dad!" Miley yelled, and then quickly brought her voice down to an evil whisper.

"Oliver, didn't you see that waste of a life totally hogging the spotlight? And then couldn't you see the way the Jonas brothers were hanging all over her backstage? They used to fawn over how pretty I was…" Miley cried, her voice turning sad and weepy.

"Actually, I was at the food table. You know, where there's free food, there's Mike Stanley." Oliver said, lost in his own world of imaginary people.

"Oliver, just shut up. You're wasting the oxygen smart people like us need." Lilly said, annoyed with Oliver's stupidity.

"Well sorry to waste your air! Maybe I should just stop breathing!" Oliver said angrily, and stomped off into the kitchen. It would take a lot to get him out of the mood we just put him in for the day.

"Guys! Focus!" Miley groaned, giving up on her so-called best friends. At least she had Jake. Or Charlie, as he called himself now. Thank goodness he had finally learned how to be a normal person. It had taken a few more wigs and names than she wanted, but now they could finally be together forever. There weren't any flaws or problems or _anything_ holding her back from living the good life with Charlie Snow.

Miley decided that while her friends argued over which one was more stupid, she would call up Jake to see if they could hang out at his place. While she waited for him to pick up, Miley could hear the door slam. _'It's probably Lilly running out, clearly sick of Oliver and what strange obnoxious things he had to say.' _Miley thought.

"Hello?" Jake answered, wondering who was calling him.

"Hey Charlie! Guess who?"

"Miles! I haven't heard from you since yesterday! Amazing concert last night! You wanna hang out at my place?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth! Be right over! Love ya!"

Miley hung up the phone and ran to kick out Oliver before she left.

"Hey Mike Stand. Stop hording all the food in the house! Leave!"

"It's Mike _Stanley_…" Oliver said, disgruntled. Miley followed Oliver out of the house, excited as always to see her knight in shining armor.

**Hope you like what's coming! Angel 3 is a little preoccupied right now, but she might be making her appearance very soon….**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's Angel 2 again! This chapter took me an hour to write, so Angel 1 started getting mad at me! But it is totally worth it…(By the way, it's even longer than the last chapter I wrote!)**

Jackson was hanging out behind the counter at Rico's. He was actually spying on Rico, who was trying to charm another girl into going out with him. While he waited for some good service to put the green in his pocket, he heard a very familiar voice.

"Hello Jackson."

"Hello Sarah," Jackson said, wondering if she had come back to see if he was "emotionally ready" for her yet.

"Can I get you something that won't destroy the environment? Some organic maple leaves perhaps?" Jackson asked sarcastically.

"No thanks, Jackson. I'm here to talk about the current status of our relationship. I really wish I didn't have to say this, but I don't think you are mentally or physically ready to take on pollution and global warming with me. As I've noticed over the past few weeks, you can't handle what is coming at you. I'm so terribly sorry to have to destroy your heart like this, but we have to break up."

"When did we even start going out in the first place?" Jackson exclaimed.

"Oh Jackson! I know hiding you anxiety and pain with confusion! And that's ok! Soon you'll find a girl who is perfect for you!"

Sarah gave Jackson a quick kiss on the cheek, and said sympathetically, "I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but the president really needs a good talking to. After all this time he still won't give Arizona back to the Apaches…"

Sarah walked out of sight, lost in thought as she always is. As soon as Jackson lost sight of her, he didn't hold back on the excitement exploding out of him.

"FREEDOM! Total and complete freedom!" Jackson yelled, leaping over the counter and picking up and suffocating Rico in his bear hug.

"Put me down you madman, before I fire you! Get back to work!" Rico choked out with whatever air he could salvage from Jackson's tight grasp.

"Oh, sorry man," Jackson said, and dropped Rico on the sand. As Jackson jumped over the counter, he noticed out of the corner of his eye Rico flopping on the ground like a fish out of water, regaining the oxygen he had lost.

"Hey Jackson. Can I get a strawberry smoothie?" Lilly asked, sweat dripping from her face.

"Sure thing. Why are you so tired?" Jackson questioned.

"I ran all the way from your house! Oliver was driving me crazy with his stupidity!" Lilly complained, sipping the smoothie Jackson had lain out in front of her.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. Hope the smoothie makes it better." Jackson said sweetly and honestly.

"Thanks. You know Jackson, I've never seen this side of you. You're always so wild and crazy, I never see the sentimental and loving side of you."

"Well, I'm glad you think I'm a loving and sentimental person Lilly."

All of a sudden and out of the blue, Jackson felt feelings he had never felt before stirring up inside of him, and he sensed Lilly felt the same way. Without a second thought, Jackson slowly leaned in, and to his surprise, Lilly didn't stop him. Instead of slapping him upside the head, she leaned in as well, and before he knew in, their lips touched. Jackson had kissed many girls before, but it felt so right to be here kissing Lilly Truscott. Jackson lifted his hands, grasping Lilly's head ever so gently. It felt like they were kissing for an eternity before a sharp voice brought them back into reality.

"Hey bubble-brain! Stop making out and start working out before you get the pink slip! What do you think I'm paying you for!" Rico screeched.

Jackson quickly pulled away from Lilly, releasing his grip on her face. Jackson could feel the tiny droplets of sweat trickling down his neck from nervousness.

"Igottago," Lilly mumbled, and ran off into the distance. Jackson shook from his mind what just happened long enough to finish his shift.

What neither Jackson nor Lilly knew was that a close acquaintance had just witnessed the event that had occurred. The "close acquaintance" ran around in circle like a chicken with its head cut off. Mike Stanley knew that he had to tell someone about the scene that had just burned deep holes in his eyeballs…

**I know it's long! It took me forever to write and type it! I'm pretty sure Angel 3 will be writing the next chapter! Have fun…..!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Muwahahaha!!! Angel 1 here! I beat 3 to it!!! Sorry, can't help myself!!!**

Chapter 3:

"Welcome back to the Real Deal! I'm Collin Lasitter and I have here with me now, the princesses of pop Hannah Montana and Mikayla. Couldn't stay away could you girls?"

"Of course not, being on this show with Hannah was absitivly, posilutely one of the best times of my life." gushed Mikayla. They put their arms around each other for effect but Mikayla could feel Hannah pinching her underneath her new Valentino jacket. '_Owww! Hannah has-been is really getting on my nerves! But now she's gonna be in for a shocker.' _"And its going to absolutely awesome when we work together on zombie high in the upcoming episode: the Slayer who stole my heart!" Mikayla turned to look at Hannah who was obviously stunned. '_Score one for the new princess of pop!'_

"Oh yeah of course! I been looking forward to seeing my good friend, Jake Ryan. Its really been too long. I've also been long forward to finishing that kiss between him and Zeranda." _A giant ooo erupts from the audience._

'_Darn, I hadn't remembered that well I'll just have to have a little talk with the producer_ _about how I think it should be done. Hehehe . . .' _thought Mikayla.

"Oooo! I bet half the girls in america are now envious of you Miss Montana! I understand that you, Mikayla, are going to be staring in a movie with Jake. Am I right?" questioned the host. Mikayla looked out and saw half the audience lean forward in their seats. '_I really need to have a talk with my manager about scheduling things I don't know about.'_

"I don't know. Mayyybeeeee . . ." she gushed slyly. "We'll have to see how it works out compared to the shows I am scheduled to do. I even suggested that Hannah come open for me for my next show in Malibu! The Jonas Brothers are coming too to its going to be an awesome night!" She smiled.

"You know I will Mikay! You know I can't get enough of those Jonas brothers." Hannah cooed.

"Well thank you Hannah and Mikayla for joining us tonight! I'm Collin Lasitter and this is the Real Deal! Good night!"

After the show had ended, Hannah and Mikayla strolled backstage, as if there wasn't a competion between them for the title of "Ultimate Princess of Pop." As soon as they were out of earshot of Collin, the cat fight between the two began.

Meanwhile...

_Jackson turns off TV at Rico's after watching Hannah and Mikayla on The Real Deal_

"So Jackson, I'm sure you told Miley that you were all over her best friend...right?" Rico asked, sneaking up behind Jackson.

"Hey man! Don't scare me like that!" Jackson screamed, startled by Rico's sudden appearance.

"Answer the question bubble brain! Did you or did you not tell your sister that you were making out with Lilly?" Rico questioned, pushing his face so close to Jackson's that their noses were touching.

"Hey man! Ever heard of personal space?" Jackson yelped, shoving Rico off of him. "And yes actually, I **DID **tell Miles about our encounter!" Jackson said unsure of Rico's next move.

"Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I called up Miley and told her myself!" Rico stated, flipping open his phone and starting to dial.

"OH GOD NO!!! RICO STOP!!!" Jackson screamed, diving over the counter to try to take away Rico's phone. "Ok I lied I didn't tell Miles! But you gotta swear not to tell her...EVER! Do you know what she'll do to me! Please Rico! You gotta swear to never tell her!" Jackson begged, getting down on his hands and knees in front of Rico.

"I won't tell her, Jackson, for a small price of course..."

"Sure man, whatever you say, you name it, I'll do it." Jackson said, regretting the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

"Anything eh?" Rico said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh boy..." Jackson mumble, preparing for the

**"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**


	5. Chapter 4

**It's Angel 2 again! This chapter is kinda short cause it's more of a transition thing.**

Oliver was running anay from the beach as fast as he could. He couldn't take going back there and seeing Jackson without talking to Lily first. What he had witnessed was so unrealistic that he kept pinching himself even though he still wasn't waking up. All of a sudden, Oliver felt himself run into someone.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry," Oliver stuttered, apologizing to whoever he crashed into.

"Oliver! That is so sweet! You really care about our environment like I do!" Sarah cried, running up and hugging him.

"W-W-What do you m-mean?" he asked, still a little shaken up.

"Oh Ollie! Stop being modest! If I have to remind you, you were running and accidentally hit the tree1 You were so sweet to apologize to it! You are the first person I've me that actually treats plants like humans!" Sarah squealed, giving him another bear hug.

"Uh…yea sure, it was the um…least I could do," Oliver said, awkwardly hugging her back.

"Oh! You poor thing! Your face is all cut up! Here, let me help you!" Sarah insisted, making Oliver sit down while she cleaned out his scrapes and cuts.

"Don't worry, Oliver! I took a course in first aid! It came in handy once, when I needed to give 17 stitches to ferret that was hit by a tricycle…" Sarah trailed off, becoming focused on the task set before her.

While Oliver was sitting there, he had a lot to think about. The first thing was how to confront Lilly with the "incident" at Rico's. The second was how to bring his famous cheese jerky back to life. Finally, the one thought that he wished would stay out of his mind, was that he had recurring feelings for Sarah. But he had to remember that he loved Little Ollie (the flour sack baby). Or so he thought…

After Sarah finished cleaning out Oliver's cuts, he thanked her and ran off again. He would have to put all his thoughts and feelings out of his mind, and focus on how to get Lilly back into the real world. He reached the front porch of Lilly's house, and knocked on the door.

"Hello Ollie! Oh dear, what happened to your face?" Mrs. Truscott asked, truly concerned about Oliver's slightly deformed face.

"Oh, that. I'm fine, I only ran into a tree," Oliver stated, as if he ran into trees all the time.

"Ollie dear, you seem troubled. Is everything alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Can I please see Lilly?"

"Sure dear. She's in her room. Go on up."

**Ooh…cliff hanger! The next chapter is going to be very, very interesting…**


	6. Chapter 5

1**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana! PS i changed some stuff in the last chapter so it made more sense.**

Chapter 5

(Behind the scenes on the Real Deal set.)

"Hey Hannah next time you want to inflict physical pain on me, try building some muscle mass first. You look like a one of those skeletons from those bad western movies," sneered Mikayla as she walked over to the snack table to get some bottled water.

"Wow Micockroach. Where'd you get your outfit? Bitches-R-Us?" retorted Hannah. '_Nobody messes with Hannah Montana!_ _Well nobody except, Jackson . . .' _She strutted and stomped into her signature pose.

"Sorry, I've never been there. But it looks like you just blew your allowance at Whore-get!" spat Mikayla. "Oh and by the way, you'll be pleased to know that the MTV music awards decided to book me as the closing act and I am getting the best break out pop artist award and my song, '_If Cupid had a Heart_' is nominated for best song of the year."

"Oh that's great but guess what? NO ONE CARES!" screamed Hannah. All the backstage workers turned and stared at them. "What are yall looking at? This ain't the circus!" she yelled.

"Sorry for disturbing you everyone! You're all doing a great job," cooed Mikayla.

"Suck up! You can't act your way through life Mikayla,"cried Hannah. '_Trust me, my whole life is an act . . .' _

"Hannah, we have to stop this I have a meeting with, Donna Cabana about my dress for the awards. See you next week on the show. Kisses everyone!" With that she turned and walked out. '_I know I'm better than you miss Hannah Hick-tana! I deserve to live my dream and my mom deserves that dream house I promised her!'_

'_Mikayla is such a little ---- ahhhh! I can't take her! Where's Lilly to calm me down when I need her? Get a hold of youself, Miley! Next week you'll go onset with he, and Jake and you will shine so much that she'll disappear from the glare of her own sunglasses! Wuhahahaha! . . . Oh dear! No evil laughing, that's Luanne's thing!' _"Bring the Limo around!" she barked into her cellphone. Working with Mikayla was gonna be harder than getting Uncle Earl away from an all you can eat buffay!!!

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Lilly had been avoiding Miley's texts and calls for the past two days. She couldn't face her. Everything was going to be different now all because Jackson had kissed her. If she saw Miley she feel guilty and then be forced to tell her everything. But that would only make Miley angry and not just at her but Jackson too. She couldn't just tell on Jackson like that because she had wanted it to happen. She had wanted Jackson to kiss her more than anything she had wanted in her entire life. But now that it happened she was scared because she felt something when he kissed her and she knew nothing could ever come out of it. Miley was and still is her best friend and no boy could ever come between them especially not Jackson.

'_Smokin' Oken is calling!_' her phone screeched. '_Calm down, Lily,' _she told herself. '_Its just Oliver, not Miley._

"Hey, Ollie. What's up?" she sighed. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone but Oliver only called her when he really needed to talk. Other than that he would just come to your house without warning.

"Lilly, we need to talk," he said. '_Oh no. He sounds so serious . . .'_

"Are you breaking up with me?" she cried, though obviously acting. He laughed. "Okay, really what's up?"

"Lilly, I'm coming up to your room." She heard the door knob jiggle and Oliver walked in. "I saw something yesterday while I was at Rico's . . ." he started.

"Yeah what?" Lilly was getting nervous. '_Did he know? Did he hate her? WAS HE GOING TO TELL MILEY?!?!'_

"Lilly, I saw you kissing Jackson. And I seemed like you liked it. And then Miley tells me you haven't talked to her for the past couple of days. Is something wrong?" Lilly started to sob and told him everything she had been thinking and feeling over the past two days.

"Oliver you can't tell Miley. She'll hate me and Jackson.

"Lilly, I'm not going to tell her. I'm your friend but don't forget, so is Miley. She deserves to know why been avoiding her. If you two are as close as we are then she'll understand."

"Thanks Oliver, I am really glad I wanted your crayons!" she laughed.

"Yeah! Sorry Lilly I have to go. Sarah asked me to help her hand out flyers about tree rights. Long story. So you'll tell her right?"

"Yeah. Thanks Oliver." What had she gotten herself into . . .


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Owning a person would be weird.**

_'Lilly, why won't you pick up?' _Miley thought. It wasn't like Lilly to avoid her phone calls.

'_Maybe she lost it or something."_ Just then, Jackson walked through the door, after finishing his shift at Rico's.

"Hey Jackson."

"I didn't do it!" Jackson yelled.

"Didn't do what?" Miley asked, suddenly becoming interested.

"Uhhh…nothing. I mean, how'd your interview go?" Jackson asked, his voice still quivering.

"It sucked. Mikayla was sucking up so much, I felt like pulling out her tongue! It feels like she's stealing my identity Jackson! I can't take it **ANYMORE**!" Miley shouted, and then broke out into soft sobs, which she immediately choked back.

"Hey Miles, take it easy. Don't let Mikayla do this to you. That's exactly what she wants. Be the Miley I know you are!" Jackson said, going to Miley and embracing her in a warm and loving hug.

"Thanks Jackson. You know, maybe if you acted this sweet around girls, they would fall in love with you in an instant."

"You have no idea little sis," Jackson mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Uh, nothing. Hope you feel better!" Jackson said, and dashed up the stairs before he could spill the secret that was eating his insides.

Miley decided that she needed to confide in someone that wasn't her brother, and since Lilly wasn't available, she decided to call up Oliver and see if he was available. After two rings, Oliver answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Oliver. Listen, Lilly's been avoiding my calls or lost her phone or _something_, and I need to talk to someone about my Hannah/Miley double-life. Can you please meet me at the beach?"

"Yea, sure thing."

"Thank you so much! Be there in 5!"

At the beach…

"Oliver! Let's go! We're gonna be late for our appointment!" Miley cried, trying to push Oliver in the right direction.

"No way! I already had my nails done the last time you and Lilly weren't talking!" Oliver yelped, trying to get around Miley.

Miley picked up Oliver and said in a dark whisper, "Oliver, said you would spend the day with me. That involves a manicure, pedicure, _and _facial. Now, if you don't come with me, that's fine. I'll just make you _never_ grow a chest hair in you life!"

"Fine! Geez…woman these days…" Oliver grumbled, making sure he still had his one prized chest hair.

Following mani/pedi/facial hour…

"Oh wow! My pores have really opened up! That cucumber and avocado face mask really made my skin silky smooth!" Oliver gloated, suddenly realizing what he just said.

"Oh geez! You did again Miles! Why don't you just go over to Lilly's house and talk to her! I can't handle being your _girlfriend_ anymore!" Oliver screeched, cringing at the idea.

"I'm sorry Ollie! But I really appreciate it. You're a good friend, unlike _someone_…" Miley trailed off.

"Miles, go over to Lilly's house. She really needs to talk to you."

"But she won't even pick up her phone or answer my texts! Why should I go over there?"

"Miley, _please_. Just for me. Go over to her house and talk to her. Think of it as repaying me for turning me into a girl for a day." Oliver pleaded, trying to convince her to see Lilly.

"Fine. But only for you."

Just then, Sarah walked by, a new set of flyers in her hands.

"Oh Ollie! I love your nails!" Sarah squealed.

"Oh really? Thanks so…" Oliver just understood what she said, and ran over to Jackson.

"Jackson, I need man time. NOW." Oliver grabbed Jackson by the wrists and dragged him over to the arcade.

"Dude, you gotta tell Miley what happened." Oliver stated plainly.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson inquired. It was then Oliver realized that he didn't tell Jackson what he saw at the beach that day.

"Uh, well, you know. You and Lilly. _Together…_" Oliver suggested, trying to jog Jackson's memory.

"Oh…_that_. Well, I was planning on waiting a little while, seeing as how Lilly isn't planning on telling Miley anytime soon."

"I sent Miley over to Lilly's house." Oliver said, preparing himself for the beating that was coming.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Jackson shouted, attracting attention from everyone in the arcade.

"Haha…uh nothing to see here folks. Just continue with whatever it was you were doing." Jackson announced, and then brought his voice back down to a hushed whisper.

"Dude, if Lilly tells Miley before I do, I won't mean anything more than a relative to her. Didn't you think of that? I really love my sister, Oliver, and I would never want to hurt her."

"Wow man. I'm so sorry. That never went through my mind. But I don't know what to do now. I mean, she's already headed over."

"Well then. I guess I'll just have to beat Lilly to the punch!" Jackson said, and before he could run out the door, became lost in a daydream. Probably about him and Lilly, together, holding hands, cuddling…

"JACKSON!!!" Oliver barked.

"Right! I'm gone!" Jackson said, and ran out the door as fast as he could.

**Very, very, interesting. Who knows what will happen next? Hang tight! More coming soon!**


	8. AN

Sorry that this one's not been up I left my notebook at angel 2's house so you'll have to wait until she feels like putting it up. BTW- if you have any ideas tell us!!!


	9. Chapter 7

1Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. . . if I did, HELLO! This would be happening!

Chapter 7

_Meanwhile . . ._

"Now Mikayla sweetie, you know we love you but we already wrote the script and we can't just ask the writer's to completely rewrite the episode." said the producer of Zombie High.

"But Jerry! Me and Hannah . . . well we don't exactly get along, I mean last time we were on the set of Real Deal, she was so envious of me catching up to her in the top ten hits she . . . started yelling at me and saying that I probably slept with Jake while we were working together in Antarctica." Just thinking about what happened after the camera got turned off and the curtain went down at their benefit when she had came back made her want to cry. _'I am such an idiot . . . they obviously had something going on . . .'_

"Oh Mikayla I am so sorry . . . I had NO idea!!!" Cried Jerry. "If it makes you feel better we can kill off Hannah's character in . . . a MOVIE SPECIAL!!!" He was definitely having some sort off creative moment. "Yes! Zeranda has become overcome by the darkness of the power of the undead and only Jake and the mysterious witch, Evie can save the world above from becoming enslaved by the Undead Army. And in the end, you think your about to die, so you share a long, passionate kiss before Evie stabs Zeranda in her undead heart. And then . . . and then . . .Well we'll finish it later, so whatcha think?" He looked over at Mikayla expectantly, and he could see a smile forming on her face. "Damn, you've got one hell of a smile Mikayla! Can I take that as a yes?!?!?!" he screeched.

"You can take that as a heck yes!" she cooed and giggled jumping up and down. There came a knock at the door, and in comes Jake.

"Hey Mikayla how are you?" He looked down at the ground. "Can we talk privately?"

"Sure, let's go to the dressing room they are setting up for me." Jake grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"Listen Mikayla . . . I know things got serious between us, but when we got back from Antarctica Miley decided to give me another chance, so . . ." he looked down at his feet again. _'Why did I have to do this to Mikayla . . . and what's Miley gonna say when she finds out that we really did . . ."_

"So everything that happened doesn't mean anything to you?" she acussed, tears flowed down her cheeks. "We just pretend that I didn't fuckin' sleep with you Jake?!!!" With that she turned and ran away leaving Jake Ryan standing alone.

**Sorry its so short but I thought you guys deserved something after waiting so long!!!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously. Nothing.**

Epilogue

Slowly Hannah Montana began to loose her thunder as Mikayla's popularity continued to rise. Mikayla and Hannah toured together with Hannah as the opening act.

After helping Sara with her campaign to stop making plastic soda can rings, Oliver and Sara started to go out again. This time the relationship was able to survive.

Jake Ryan dumped Miley and after going out with Mikayla very publicly for seven months the two eloped in France with the permission of their parents.

Lily and Jackson became more than friends after a summer of flirting and talk to each other everyday.

**Sorry guys I needed to end this story. I got very bored. Very Bored! So I think I am going to stick to HSM until the Jonas Brother's show comes on.**


End file.
